1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for monitoring and controlling the traffic in digital transmission networks with circuit switching devices of a multiplex hierarchy stage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Digital transmission networks and a multiplex hierarchy are known from the periodical "Telcom Report", Vol. 7, No. 3, 1984, pp. 162-175. Digital signal multiplex devices are described in the periodical "Telcom Report", Vol. 3, No. 4, 1980, pp. 344-352. Alternate circuits which enable switching from operations links to atternate links are treated in the German Pat. No. 31 45 893, fully incorporated herein by this reference. Aspects of maintenance and of measuring technology in digital transmission networks may also be derived from the periodical "Telcom Report", Vol. 2, 1979, Supplement Digital-Uebertragungstechnik, pp. 21-24.
The pulse frame for a 139, 264 kbit/s signal is presented in the CCITT Yellow Book, Vol. III, Fascicle III.3 "Digital Networks-Transmission Systems Multiplexing Equipment", Geneva, 1981, p. 147.
For the digital transmission networks which arise, the 140 Mbit/s level (exactly 139, 264 Mbit/s) is provided for alternate circuit measures. The structure of such a transmission network is highly intermeshed, i.e. it contains a great number of nodes. An alternate circuit should conduct the 140 Mbit/s digital signal sections (DSA140) switch between the individual nodes via switching matrix networks and should switch sections which are down due to disturbances via available alternate sections. This section-oriented alternate circuit serves for maintaining the overall availability of the transmission network. All connected 140 Mbit/s sources and 140 Mbit/s sinks which are connected to one another as switched 140 Mbit/s digital signal connections (DSV140) can be users.